prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Bowens
| birth_place = Nutley, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dan Maff Pat Buck | debut = April 13, 2013 | retired = }} Anthony Bowens (December 18, 1990) is an American model, and professional wrestler. Early life and training Bowens was born in Nutley, New Jersey on December 18, 1990. He played baseball from childhood into college. After finishing with baseball, Bowens sought to occupy his free time with something else. He considered professional wrestling, but had no idea how to pursue it. As an avid weight trainer, Bowens encountered members of the WWE roster working out at the same gym he trained in. There, Bowens met Santino Marella who was impressed by Bowens' conditioning and believed him to be a wrestler. When Bowens explained he was not a wrestler but was unsure of how to become one, Marella shared with him contact information for Pat Buck who trained newcomers at Create A Pro Wrestling Academy. Bowens visited the training facility and quickly enrolled. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2013–present) Bowens wrestled his first match on April 13, 2013 in his hometown of Nutley, New Jersey for Kevin Knight's Independent Wrestling Federation. On that date, Bowens wrestled at IWF Loud 'n' Proud 16th Anniversary Spring Spectacular in a match won by Kasey Coresh. On August 23, Bowens wrestled next for Eastern Pennsylvania Wrestling Entertainment Underground at EPWE Underground August Mania: Final Confrontation 2, teaming with Two Of A Kind (CD Sensation & Mark Maverick) to defeat Damian Gibbs, Draven Blaze & Jason Furious. During his rookie years, Bowens wrestled throughout the northeastern territories for promotions including Pro Wrestling Syndicate, Chaotic Wrestling, Beyond Wrestling, Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling, Five Borough Wrestling, Grand Slam Wrestling, House Of Glory and Right Coast Pro. He won his first title on April 12, 2014 at IWF 17th Annual LOUD n' PROUD Spring Spectacular where he defeated Marc Corino for the IWF Junior Heavyweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016) Bowens made his WWE debut during the November 30 NXT taping (aired on the [[December 21, 2016 NXT results|December 21 episode of NXT]]) teaming with Jonathan Ortagun in a tag match lost to The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar). Global Force Wrestling (2016) Bowens made his Global Force Wrestling debut on January 30 at a PWS/GFW event where he won a Suicidal Six-Way match, defeating Bobby Wayward, CPA, Maxwell Jacob Feinstein, Nikos Rikos and The Drunken. Five months later, Bowens returned on June 11 at WrestlePro-GFW where he successfully defended the WrestlePro Championship against Matt Macintosh. Impact Wrestling (2017) On August 5, 2017, Bowens debuted in Impact Wrestling, teaming with his former trainers Dan Maff & Pat Buck in a six-man tag match defeating The New Heavenly Bodies (Desirable Dustin & Gigolo Justin) and an anonymous third opponent. WrestlePro (2016-present) Bowens debuted in WrestlePro on March 5, 2016, where he won a Three Five Rumble match. On April 23, Bowens was part of a four-way match against Fallah Bahh, Dan Maff and the reigning WrestlePro Champion Matt Macintosh. None of the challengers succeeded in defeating Macintosh for the title. Bowens however won his second title on April 30, in a title rematch defeating Matt Macintosh for the WrestlePro Championship. On September 10 however, Bowens was lost the title to Bobby Wayward. He failed to win his title rematch against Wayward on October 14. By February 11, 2017, Bowens won the WrestlePro title back in a rematch defeating Wayward. His new reign only lasted a month as Bowens lost the title in a rematch on March 11, contested in a ladder match against Wayward. By March 30, Bowens wrestled in a four-way match against the champion Wayward, Matt Macintosh and Sonjay Dutt. Neither Bowens or the other two challengers succeeded in defeating Wayward for the title. Bowens failed in his singles title rematch against Wayward on May 20. On December 9, Bowens challenged for the WrestlePro Silver Championship held by his former trainer Dan Maff but failed to defeat the champion. Bowens returned on February 3, 2018 at WrestlePro Brace For IMPACT where he won a three-way match defeating Eli Drake and Matt Macintosh. On May 4 at WrestlePro May The 4th Be With You, Bowens wrestled in a five-way match against Nikos Rikos, Alex Reynolds, Buster Jackson and Delroy. Personal life In an interview with People TV during March 2018, Bowens has disclosed he is bisexual. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' **Crossface **The End Complete * Nicknames **''"Vigilante"'' * Teams and stables **The Untouchables with AC Gamble, Bobby Wayward and Chris Payne Championships and accomplishments * [[Independent Wrestling Federation|'Independent Wrestling Federation']] ** IWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * [[WrestlePro|'WrestlePro']] ** WrestlePro Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Twitter Category:1990 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Models Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Battle Club Pro alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Eastern Pennsylvania Wrestling Entertainment Underground alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Right Coast Pro current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni